The invention generally relates to an apparatus for introducing waste or refuse into a collecting container or the like arranged e.g. on a vehicle, through a load hopper adapted to receive the waste and comprising means for transferring the waste to the collecting container. Such apparatus of the prior art, as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,230, comprise a packing plate, which moves in a plane arc backwards over a loading hopper and in so doing cuts off the flow of garbage from a bin or container to the hopper when feeding in a batch of refuse from the hopper into the collecting container during its forward stroke.
A circumstance, which has to be taken into consideration when improving such refuse handling apparatus, is the composition of the waste that is to be handled. Thus, in addition to ordinary and coarser domestic and store waste there is nowadays an increasing rate of industrial waste. Bearing this in mind, the principal object of the invention is to provide a feeding-in apparatus of the kind in question, which makes possible a more rational and effective handling of such waste in conjunction with removing or transporting away thereof.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a substantially continuously operating feeding-in apparatus, which carries out precompressing, crushing and compacting without cutting off the stream of waste, before the waste or refuse is finally compressed in the collecting container, whereby a rapid introduction in combination with a high degree of compression is made possible.